The Prince's Awakening: Tale 2
by NeblixSaber
Summary: A great kingdom once had a prince. What happened to that prince is a mystery to the kingdom, but is in plain sight of the world around it. He along with his friends may be the only ones that can save the world.
1. Prologue and Who is She?

The Prince's Awakening: Tale 2

Prologue

"Awakening"

---

Neblix and Azula belong to me. To those of you who have not read The Love of Ice and Fire, I will hit you with a cookie if you do not do so right now. Also, I'm going to have a special mark for my fanfictions. It was in my first one, see if you can spot it here. PM me the answer, and you get a cookie. Also, this is both the prologue AND the first chapter.

---

(Station Square Woods, 3 years ago.

The trees softly shook with the gentle breeze as the forest animals ran around and played games of tag. A squirrel was hopping about a tree enjoying its acorn when it spotted a black figure with some sort of strange blue fur lying on the ground in a clearing. It was not fascinated at all by the body; rather it was interested in the strange "fur". Jumping onto the figure for a closer look, it felt the "fur" with its tiny hands. It was delighted on how soft the "fur" was and tried to snatch a small sample for itself. Suddenly, it heard a rustle in the bushes and the squirrel fled out of terror.

"Oh my… what's this?" A blue cat sprung from the bushes and leapt to the clearing right next to where the black figure was resting. She noticed it was breathing and strangely decided to put its head in her lap. She put her hand on its head and closed her eyes. "This one is… intriguing…" She smiled and jerked her hand away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH…" The figure opened its eyes and swung out of her lap screaming, but its eyes slowly shut and it immediately thumped back down to into her lap.

"Definitely… another one for my _collection._" She smiled evilly and slid her hand onto his head once more. "I think you need to wake up…"

The figure opened his eyes and saw a beautiful sight.

The Prince's Awakening: Tale 2

Chapter 1

"Who is she?"

---

His head seemed to be in the girl's lap and he was looking up at her. She looked so peaceful and it took him a moment to recognize her features. All of her fur was long and thick with a rich sky blue color. The white highlights on her bangs were almost in direct harmony of the sky above. Her violet eyes gazed into his green and she rubbed his head a little more.

"Hi... my name is-" He stopped and glared at her.

--

I know shortest first chapter you've ever read but I need to plan my story! I've been going along a silver thread and what's happening in my life right now isn't exactly the greatest miracle.


	2. Azula Catrei

The Prince's Awakening: Tale 2

Chapter 2

Azula Catrei

--

Azula Catrei and Neblix The Wolf belong to me.

--

"I… I can't remember…" His hands were shaking and he was shivering. Who was he? Where was he? Who is this girl? Looking at himself, he found an interesting set of clothes. He was wearing thick blue robes with black leather pants underneath. His black leather boots seemed to match. How odd, he didn't remember ever dressing up for something. '_I can't walk around in this…_' Stunned at the realization that he wasn't alone, he turned toward the feline and examined her features. She was a beautiful cat, probably the same age as him, which was also something he didn't remember. He shrugged his current condition away and focused on her a little more. Half of her face was covered by her sky blue hair and white streaks gently grazed the three bangs hanging down in front of her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be like deep blue sapphires and he found them very pleasant to look at. Further down she wore an icy blue jacket with blue highlights and what seemed like diamond buttons. It was fancy was all he could say. She wore white pants and her shoes were somewhat similar to his, but with, yet again, an icy blue. "Uuuggh…" He rubbed his head. "Do _you _know anything about me?" He glared at her, feeling very ill all of the sudden.

"Yes… your name… is Neblix The Wolf! You're thirteen, silly!" She smiled, her blue eyes glowing intensely with fascination. "You fell down and hurt your head, didn't you? Don't be upset, you'll remember everything …"

'_Neblix…_' It did seem to ring a bell in his head. This was a good start. "Why do you know that…? Who are you?"

She seemed to laugh evilly within herself, it was a long time since she had her own toy, someone to play with, someone to _control _and _manipulate_. Her mother and father didn't understand, they believed all life to be free, so she did what she thought was necessary to remove them as obstacles of her path. A poison dagger was good enough.

"It's me… Azula. Your girlfriend!" She was beaming at him and held his hand. "We have a lot of work to do if we want to get your memories back!"

"My… girl… friend?" Neblix felt very faint. If he was thirteen, what was he doing with a girl? Surely he had better things to do! Or did he? He wasn't very sure about that either. "A…tsula." He had trouble pronouncing the name the way she did, and that was as close as he could get. It wasn't very normal for someone to purr and hiss at the same time on the letter z, never mind the fact that he wasn't even a cat.

"You'll get it, don't worry." She smiled the happiest she could and bent down to hug him. Her small blue ears twitched and she heard someone approaching.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!!!" A yellow figure jumped out of the bushes and leapt toward her. Neblix noticed he was wearing something similar to a Sherlock Holmes outfit, which was one of the bits of insignificant memories he DID have. What was strange was that the boy had two thick bushy tails. The weirdest thing was that he looked like he was 8.

Azula muttered something and simply sat in place. Right before he made contact with her, she grabbed him, spun around, and held him onto the ground.

"O-ow!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!!" Getting a closer look, Neblix pointed out that the boy looked like a fox. He stood up and stepped closer to Azula when spike slashed through his mind.

His heartbeat was as loud as a drill and everything seemed to waver in his vision. His emerald eyes unfocused and he froze in place. "…h…" It seemed as if all of his breath was sucked out of him. His entire area of vision flashed and all he could see was a blue aura. The aura vanished and he could see a faint image of a man who looked very much like him grab another red armored man and used the same move he witnessed moments ago.

He felt all of his breath rushing into his lungs and the image with the aura flashed away. He once more was back with reality.

"Uhm… are you okay, mister?" The boy inquired.

"Uh… yeah… I…" He was at a loss for words. '_What the hell just happened?!' _He thought to himself. He shook it away and he saw something very different from what transpired moments ago. There was now a blue figure sitting beside Azula, who had already let go of the boy. He was, once again, the same age as him with long, thick spikes in his blue hair. He only wore a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that matched the color of his long hair.

"You all right?" He smirked.

Neblix sat down next to Azula and simply shrugged the question away with, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, then you won't mind if I introduce myself. I'm Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog!" He got up and gave Neblix his trademark smirk and peace sign. His teeth seemed to shine and his presence felt so strong.

"And this is Miles per hour! But everyone calls him Tails, it seems." Azula giggled.

"Prower! PRO-WER! It's MILES PROWER, thank you!" Tails growled at her.

"Uh… I'm Neblix. Neblix The Wolf." He tried to grin, but it just didn't suit him.

"And I'm Azula, Azula Catrei." Sonic and Tails paused, baffled at her pronunciation.

"Neblix, eh? Put her there!" Sonic held out his hand enthusiastically.

Neblix was at loss for what to do. He heard a _zoom _and Azula was standing next to him in an instant.

"Grab his hand and slide it away!" She whispered in his ear.

Neblix understood and grabbed Sonic's hand and slid it back to himself. Sonic did the same.

"I'm sure we can be great friends!" He grinned and walked a few steps back.

"But there's still one thing… why did Tails attack me?" Azula questioned in the friendly atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny is annoying me about my fanfiction.

I'll get this chatper up evenafwerecnbully.


End file.
